


Little Icarus

by fishwithteef



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is Wilbur's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishwithteef/pseuds/fishwithteef
Summary: "Higher!" he squeaked, hoping his dad could hear him over the roar of rushing air, "go higher!""Calm down there, little Icarus", he chuckled and pet Wilbur's messy curls "maybe if you grow wings, you can go and visit the sun yourself".OR: Phil takes little Wilbur flying
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 20





	Little Icarus

Blue.

Everywhere Wilbur looked was blue. The sky above and the ocean below, if he could turn, he imagined, everything would be blue, there would be no sign of land.

It felt like they've been flying for ages, his legs dangled and the strong wind ruffled his hair, the goggles his dad gave him were a bit too tight on his head, but he felt like there was no breath in him left to complain.

"Higher!" he squeaked, hoping his dad could hear him over the roar of rushing air, "go higher!"

Phil tightened his arms over his son. Wilbur was fastened to his chest securely, but he felt like if he let go of him for even a minute, he would drop down into the endless abyss.

The sky was spotless, not a single cloud in sight, only the sun greeted the father-son duo as they rose higher and higher, much to the delight of little Wilbur, who stretched out his arms and screeched out a laugh, like he had no care in the world.

In reality, he knew that Technoblade was waiting at home to take Phil away.

They'll pack up and make promises to Will, saying it will only be a few weeks, Phil will tell him that Eret will stay with him for a while and when he's back, they'll go on their own adventures and discover new lands.

Maybe Phil will even bring him gifts if he's gone for too long. He's done it before. Wilbur knew his dad felt bad for leaving him, but the gifts almost sweetened the deal. He sometimes felt guilty for wanting his dad to leave, only to come back with many gifts to win back his favour.

But that's for later, when Phil will tuck him in at night and sing him a sad lullaby; when he'll be so tired that he'll be asleep before the front door shuts quietly and only the sounds of crackling fire in the fireplace will fill the empty living room.

Now Wilbur was at the top of the world, his cheeks hurt from smiling too hard and his voice cracked with every demand to go higher and higher and higher.

Phil's muscles burned as he slowed to calmly glide above the ocean, much to the protest of his son, who grumbled disapprovingly.

"Calm down there, little Icarus", he chuckled and pet Wilbur's messy curls "maybe if you grow wings, you can go and visit the sun yourself".

"What's an icarus?" Wilbur shouted back.

"You can ask uncle Techno when we get back, he knows a lot about that stuff".

It wasn't long before Phil started to slowly turn to change his course towards the land.

Wilbur glanced back, seeing his dad's huge black wings beat against the wind, the feathers glistening under the sun, he longed to run his hands through them, he remembered them being surprisingly soft.

It didn't take them too long to get back home, the journey back seemed shorter and less majestic than when they first took off. Maybe it was the anxiety gnawing at Wilbur's mind, or maybe it was the way Phil would tighten his hold on him every once in a while, but the fun was over and it was time to go home and try to ignore the jitters that came with seeing Technoblade sit at their dining table like an unwanted guest. At least unwanted to Wilbur, Phil seemed fond enough of the strange pig-faced man.

When they landed Phil carefully unfastened Wilbur from his chest and set him down to rest on the sand before stretching out his tired wings.

Wilbur immediately took off the goggles and looked up at his dad, who couldn't contain a chuckle when seeing his son's face. The lines the goggles made on his face were red and he could already see a tan line forming around them.

"Can you tell me about that icarus thing you were talking about before?" Wilbur rasped, his voice hoarse from all the screeching.

Phil frowned and kneeled down behind Wilbur "Don't you want uncle Techno to tell you the story? He knows it better than I do"

"Well just tell me what _you_ know" Wilbur grabbed onto his dad's coat and pulled on it until Phil sat down, "I want to hear you tell it"

With no other excuse coming to mind, Phil got comfortable and began to tell Wilbur the story of Icarus.

They stayed on the beach until the sky went from brilliant blue to bright pink and later, when stars shone over the land, Wilbur woke to an empty house with his father's black coat draped over his blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> c!Phil was not a bad dad you can not change my mind


End file.
